


Nights and Refrigerator

by SangrealB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Other, Reconciliation, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangrealB/pseuds/SangrealB
Summary: She called my name again. I did not answer. I can hear her voice cracked a little and she started sniffing. She moved beside me. I turn on my side, with my back facing her, as natural as a sleeping person do though I fooled no one. She touched my exposed lumpy arm and talked. I had major goosebumps all over my body. She talked about her day, about my aunt and cousin I do not know about, about the new bags and dresses she bought, about my trust fund and about what she will do tomorrow.
Kudos: 3





	Nights and Refrigerator

Oh… it is night again. How long I have been enduring this? I cannot remember when the last time I saw the warmth of the day. This series of nights do not bore me though. As much as I want to get out, I can’t. I cannot get out there… because there are no people to talk to? I mean who will go out there in the middle of these nights? No one. So it is better to stay here inside my wonderful cube. Here, I got everything! I have a cabled television, a lined smartphone, a fast internet connection, up to date magazines of rich and famous; I even have my own refrigerator which is always well-stocked. Out of all the commodities in the cube, the refrigerator is the best because whenever I open it I see a light. For a moment I forget that it is night. For a short time, I feel full.  
Though I do not know who constantly refills it. Certainly, it is not me. No. Not me. I mean, how can I go out in the middle of the night to restock my generous refrigerator? I think she does it. All of these precious commodities in the cube are her doing, she who has grown her hair up to her waist, she who bask to the sunlight of this never-ending darkness, she who sleeps on different beds, she who brought me into this world. Oh, do not get the wrong idea. I am not her obligation. I do not need her… I don’t know why she does it, maybe out of guilt? Haha. She should be. This endless night is her doing anyway. She bewitched the sun and even my stars.  
I heard a shuffling of keys outside the cube. I shivered. She is here. She is early. She has never been early. I closed the refrigerator, quickly missing the warmth of its light, before going under my covers. I need to sleep now or else she will try to get me out from the cube! She can’t. I can’t get out there in the middle of the night. It will surely rain hard and the floor beneath me will open and swallow me whole like what I just did with most of the contents of the refrigerator awhile ago. Then there is a soft knock. Her rough voice gently called my name. I cringed. I felt poisoned when my name slipped out of her mouth. I did not answer. The door creaked open. I do not know what to do. I pretended to be asleep. I hope she does not look this way because my act can’t even fool a child. I heard her walking around my wonderful cube. The sound of plastic bags follows suit. Trust me. If she even touched one of my precious paintings of the Joker and Batman, I will throw my sandwich on her pretty face. Those are my masterpieces!  
There are lots of shuffling and screeching around the cube. What the hell is she doing?!! I heard her open my refrigerator. As suspected she is the one who is refilling it. Now that I have confirmed it, I should be more cautious. What if she is trying to poison me? Wait… What if she is trying to get me fat so that I will never be able to get out of the cube and enjoy the beauty of the sun once the day comes? What if she is trying to make me ugly? Sure I gained a few pounds and acne has covered my temple but I am beautiful. I’m sure? I am.  
She called my name again. I did not answer. I can hear her voice cracked a little and she started sniffing. She moved beside me. I turn on my side, with my back facing her, as natural as a sleeping person do though I fooled no one. She touched my exposed lumpy arm and talked. I had major goosebumps all over my body. She talked about her day, about my aunt and cousin I do not know about, about the new bags and dresses she bought, about my trust fund and about what she will do tomorrow.  
I froze. She told me it is for the best. She knows that I hate her, that I despised her to the bone. She knows she is the cause of this endless night. She told me that for once she feels she will be doing the right thing for me, her little self. I felt water touched my exposed skin but what I can’t understand is why my face also feels wet and my throat feels like it is burning. I can feel my whole body shivering. She noticed too. She told me not to feel sorry as she stood up and prepare to leave the door. I heard her saying that the keys are on top of the refrigerator before opening the door out from the cube preparing to leave. I felt conflicted. I stood up and heard my voice.  
“DON’T! DON’T LEAVE! CAN’T YOU SEE THAT YOU WILL ONLY PROLONG THE NEVER-ENDING NIGHT?”  
Her face lit up bringing me the first morning after the hundred nights. It is brighter than the flashes of my television, the light from the screen of my smartphone, and the light from my ever-generous refrigerator. For the first time, I feel light as tears rolled down my puffy cheeks. For the first time, I see the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this during my Literature class and I was really satisfied. I thought it will be good to share it. =)


End file.
